


Beginning of Sorano & Hara

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Sora to Hara - Nakamura Asumiko & Related Fandoms, 同級生 - 中村明日美子 | Doukyuusei - Nakamura Asumiko & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blowjobs, Boyfriends, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Post Time Skip, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Hara sensei remembers the first time being intimate with his young boyfriend who also happens to be a student at the school where he works at...





	Beginning of Sorano & Hara

Manabu Hara has been the choral teacher at First East High School for the past 5-6 years and he’s currently secretly dating one of his students, Aoto Sorano. A 37 year old teacher dating a 15 year old first year student sounds so far fetched and inappropriate to the public, but for Hara-sensei it’s heartwarming and sweet. He’s could be mistaken for Sorano’s father or uncle when they go out in public to eat dinner downtown. He’s a decent musician and can sing decently too. He smokes a cigarette during his breaks from teaching class on the rooftop of the school building and, now Sorano joins him standing beside him leaning against the railing. Sorano would grab his hand and smile at his joyfully. He’d turn his head looking at his young smiling boyfriend and would give him a gentle passionate kiss rubbing his left hand through Sorano’s red hair. They would kiss for a while before they return to class. 

He has black hair and eyes and a soul patch on his chin, white skin and is a tall lean man. He wears a two piece suit most noticeably brown or forest green suit coat and pants along with white dress shirt. His has a multitude of different colored ties. Black and sometimes brown dress shoes. Different colored dress socks; white, black, gray, yellow, and pink. He wears blue rubber sandals while at the school. 

He had feelings for another student named Sajou as he tried to kiss him, but eventually got over his former student. His student and boyfriend, Sorano whom he’s been together with romantically for 4 months is a kind, sweet and goofy boy which he finds endearing and attracted to. The obvious age difference between them being 22 years doesn’t stop them from being together. Sorano lives with his parents and uncle and he’s usually wearing his school uniform with a red tie like his hair and red/white or purple sneakers. 

Hara remembers one day after school he spend a marvelous time with Sorano taking their relationship to a new level. He reluctantly went with Sorano to a seesaw that was in a field of grass. He was on the left side and Sorano on the right side going up and down like little kids. Sorano was smiling which made him happy in return. He was a olive green dress coat, and pants, white dress shirt, yellow tie, black belt, dark brown socks and dress shoes. Sorano was wearing a white dress shirt, red tie, black vest and pants and belt, dark gray socks and purple sneakers. 

He looks up at Sorano’s smiling face gazing into the boy’s light blue eyes contrast to his black eyes. Sorano is leaning down towards him and he leans his face closer to his. He brings their mouths together as they share a passionate kiss while still on the seesaw with his feet on the grass with Sorano a few feet in the air. He kisses Sorano putting his tongue into his young boyfriend’s mouth as Sorano does the same tasting the hint of what he had for lunch. He places his left hand on Sorano’s face caressing his cheek with his thumb gently. They stop kissing for a moment. He moves his thumb onto Sorano’s lips and Sorano opens his mouth sucking on his thumb tenderly. Hara moans as his young boyfriend sucks on his thumb. He feels his cock rising and getting hard in his pants. He and Sorano get off the seesaw and he pulls his thumb out of his boyfriend’s mouth, and they get back to kissing. They lay on the green soft grass rolling around kissing each other. He lays his hand on Sorano’s noticeable bulge rubbing it as Sorano does the same to him. Sorano’s hand rubs his bulge making him moan and writhe in pleasure. He unbuckles his belt and, unbuttons and unzips his pants pulling out his cock from his yellow boxer briefs. He lowers his boxer briefs and pants down. He asks Sorano to suck him off. Sorano obliges happily to him and he begins sucking on his cock eagerly like a puppy with a bone. He arches upward as he hits his orgasm shooting cum down his young boyfriend’s throat. He frowns and looks down. Sorano has swallowed all of his cum and looks at him with a damn goofy smile across his face. His frown turns to a smile as Sorano tells him that he’d enjoyed giving him a blowjob and swallowing his delicious cum. 

He gets on top of Sorano kissing them briefly as he unbuckles his belt, unbuttons and unzips his pants pulling it down his legs. He lowers Sorano’s red briefs and sucks and licks on his boyfriend’s hard cock too. He hears Sorano’s delicate sweet moans and grunts as he pleasures him. He licks the head of Sorano’s cock tenderly and deep throating him. Having his boyfriend’s whole cock in his mouth sucking on it like a lollipop gets him hard again. He grabs onto his own cock again stroking himself and Sorano’s hand joins his. He and Sorano stroke his cock as he sucking Sorano off. He and Sorano orgasm at the same as he shoots cum onto the grassy ground and he swallows all of Sorano’s cum down his throat when he orgasmed. He and Sorano lay on the grass with their pants and underwear down their legs holding each other’s hands smile and start laughing. 

They stay like that for several more minutes. He and Sorano pull up their pants and underwear as he takes Sorano home. On the car ride there, Sorano asks him if he can spend the night at his place; Hara reluctantly agrees after looking into his boyfriend’s sweet puppy dog eyes. Once inside his apartment, he toes off his shoes and putting on his slippers. Sorano does the same slipping on the other pair of slippers. They eat dinner together sitting at his kitchen table eating soup and boiled mackerel with vegetables. 

Afterwards, he gets into the bathroom to take a warm, steamy shower stripping off his clothes leaving them on the floor and steps inside the stall. As warm water rains down on his naked body, Hara sees Sorano stripping off his clothes and joins him. He gathers his young boyfriend in his arms as they kiss while stroking the others cock. He and Sorano jerk each other off till they both orgasm at the same time. They wash each other’s bodies with soap and with shampoo for their hair. The warm steamy water washes the soap and shampoo off them and they get out of the shower and dry up. 

Hara puts on a fresh pair of yellow boxer briefs while Sorano puts on his pair of red briefs. He lays on his bed with Sorano beside him clutching his hand and he kisses his cheek. Sorano lays his head on his chest with a smile on his face as he quickly falls asleep. He ruffles his hair affectionately and presses a kiss on his forehead. He falls asleep too lulled by Sorano’s snores.


End file.
